Unending
by JBWillEndSoon
Summary: If you like Chris being tortured you'll like this, i hope. He has diabetes and it causes him problems. Theres also a seriel killer in the underworld. I am rubbish at summuries but i think the stories ok. Its better than anything else i have written.
1. Chapter 1

**Brilliance of the Moon Challenge #6 **

**Chris didn't come back from the future alone the first time, in fact he had being in the past for a week before he orbed into Oh My Goddess. Chris has a daughter, Piper Hope Halliwell, and he has to hide her from his family. But when Piper gets ill and he has to look after her, even when he is ill himself after having a relapse of his condition will he be able to keep little Piper and his identities a secret?**

**Rules:**

**1. Little Piper can't be seriously ill, she could have the flu or something. For a young child that would be quite bad to her.**

**2. Chris has something serious like Diabetes or something like that.**

**3. They don't live at P3, the girls don't know where he lives.**

**4. Little Piper's mother is Bianca. If calling her Little Piper is a Little confusing you could always come up with a nickname or he could call her by her middle name Hope.**

**5. Be Creative.**

**If you decide to do this then please tell me so i can recommend it on the beginning of my chapters.**

**Thanks!**

a/n:I'm totally doing this challenge, only he has no daughter sorry!! I hate extras i dunno why I'm just petty.Btw Paige has charges for some reason. And pipers pregnant with Chris. And thye ball know his secrett.

Chris stared at the view beneath him, bright whites and reds zoomed past in a never-ending line of color. He was standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, a stupid idea from any angle considering it was mid-winter. He was once again homeless, the hostel he usual owed hospitality to was full tonight. Chris had been warned that they filled up fast in the winter, but as usual he had too much to deal with to remember such small information and when he turned up at twenty to two in the morning the owners simply thrust him his bag, which was left in his most recent room, and told him to try again tomorrow.

_'A perfect end to a perfect day'_ Chris thought bitterly to himself. He could never resist a wise-ass remark even if there was nobody but himself to sell it to.

The easiest place to start would be the beginning, he woke at quarter past five, maybe a little early for his typical start but he had business to attend to. Chris was meeting his most promising connection in the underworld at six, and had been profusely told that if he was late then 'there be no deal'. He was dealing, of course, with a lower level demon with a lot of merchandise and little power. Physically and mentally. You would think that Chris was going to go down to the underworld, pay for information from this demon and follow leads on who turned Wyatt. Unfortunately this wasn't the case. For the past year of Chris being in the future, he had been waking an hour early once every month and buying insulin injections from a demon, in hell. It probably sounds ridiculous but you see, when time-traveling its very easy to forget insignificant yet incredibly important things like diabetic needles. So the twenty two year old with the world, and the worlds guilt, on his shoulders had resorted to trading diamonds, for insulin. You could call it dancing with the devil. Anyway, he briskly gets ready and orbs down to meet his 'keeper'. Chris was shocked to find that the place was in ruins and a scorch march accompanied with a pile of ash lay soundly on the floor.

_'Shit' _murmured Chris, he searched the place for any signs of the needles, but found nothing. Everything was gone. Of course, he was aggravated. Those needles were he only thing that stopped him from passing out every three minutes. It wasn't helping that he hadn't eaten in three days and had only six hours sleep in the space of three days either, the past really wasn't good for his health, like he thought it would be.

So he spent the rest of the day as he normally would, following leads, vanquishing threats that wouldn't need the power of three, and also getting attacked by a swarm of gouching demons. Of which he owed a broken arm. The reason being that his mind was else where, mainly based around the daunting task of finding a new distributer to correspond with his diabetic needs. He didn't want to look vulnerable in front of the sisters, but he was afraid they were going to be the only ones he could turn to if things got nasty.

Chris hadn't bothered to check up on the sisters today, they hadn't called so he assumed they were fine, and he hadn't needed them to vanquish a demon either. Maybe, for once, they were having a 'normal' day.

So after a long and trying day, which was ended soon after Chris' arm was broken as he was pretty useless with only his left hand, he retired to the hostel. Only to find he was homeless tonight.

Suddenly a rush of wind brought Chris back to reality. His summary of the day was pretty bleak and he had found he had three problems, he was freezing and had no home for the night, his arm was broken and was really starting to hurt him, he was starting to feel the effects of not having insulin in his blood. Fatigued and in pain he orbed away, back to the underworld. He knew a place where there was an abandoned cave, not exactly safe but at least it was warm. It had been hour since he last felt his body.

'Hey Phoebe, have you seen Chris around lately?' Paige called from down the stairs.

It was the next day, well not really. It was half past eight on Saturday, and four hours had past since Chris had summarized his day from the bridge. The Halliwell household seemed refreshed and replenished from a demon free day, and for once everyone was in a genuinely good mood. Even Wyatt gurgled happily as his smiling mother spoon fed him his breakfast.

'Errm...no now that you mention it, normally he's around flapping about having heart failure over some lower level demon. Why do you ask?' Phoebe met Paige at the bottom of the stairs and they walked together to greet Piper and Wyatt in the kitchen.

'I don't know, i had to ask him something...whitelighter stuff' Paige muttered the last part. Piper had sofened to the guy since his brush with his fiance' Phoenix from the future, but she resented his lying to them about being a witchlighter, Paige didn't want to spark a debate about whether or not they could trust him, it was old news and he did seem purely good as far as her and Phoebe could see. Paige had felt secretely felt over-joyed by Chris' information. She had always felt a slight connection to him and although she didn't see him as a mentor of any kind, she did want to talk about her powers and what not. There were a few things unanswered that she needed to get to bottom of.

'Try calling him, i doubt hes sleeping. You know what hes like' Phoebe answered as she nudged the spoon off Piper and took charge in feeding the screeching Wyatt. He recieved warm smiles for his torubles.

Deep in the dark cave, Chris woke with jolt. He immiediatly felt a harsh pain in his head and found he was still freezing cold. Shivering he ressurected the fire he had falling asleep next to, and hudled next to it. He glanced at his watch, it was half past eight in the morning and he had only three hours sleep to claim. It had been a hard night, Chris was sure he getting a bad cold and found it difficult to drift into a restful sleep. On two occasions that night had he woken up and used his,broken, right arm to prop himself up. This resulted in a lot of pain. Chris had lived through worse nights, but this was definetly in the top ten.

As he sprawled, slowly seeking comfort in the fire, a certain voice echoed in his head. Paiges.

_'Of all the times to need me_' Chris thought as he slowly got up, his head spinning as he did so. He felt uselessly tired, which was strange because he rarely ever felt faigue. He lived souly on adrenaline, and hated rest and the vulnerbility that came with it. Trying not to disturb his numb yet throbbing arm, he sluggisly orbed to his charge.

'Did you call him?' Phoebe walked into the living room, nursing two cups of coffee. Handing one to Paige they sat on soft embroidered sofa.

'Yeah, he sure is taking his time. He's normally pretty swift' said Paige awkwardly, she knew what was coming. And really wasn't looking forwald to it.

'Mmm..so why do you need him so badly?' Phoebe asked the question Paige had been desperate to avoid. Of course who wants to admit that they seek advice from someone who's as paranoia infused and neurotic as Chris. Chris seemed to be the character who needed help, and shouldn't be one to be asked for it. At all costs.

' Well...i kind of, don't tell Piper as she'll worry but...' Paige rambled, Phoebe had that annoying look on her face. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were slightly raised. She loved a chance to gloat at anyone but Piper's expense. Paige could tell by the look on Phoebe's face. She would never admit it, but it was a secret love of hers too.

Saving the day Chris orbed in, looking worse for wear.

'Hey, what do you want?' He asked, irritabley. He couldn't see any signs of distress and it really wasn't the day to bother him. All he wanted to do was get his arm healed and sleep.

'Oh hi Chris, long time no see hows it going? Im fine thank you very much' Paige knew she shouldn't mess with him today...but the least he could do was be friendly.

'Look, i really don't have the time. So could we get this over with please?' Chris hissed. He wasn't exsactly busy, but he wasn't in the mood either.

Suddenly a crash and a scream was heard in the direction of the kitchen. Without warning Piper flew through the doorway into the living room. Followed by rubble and cement.

Tada. Thats the first chapter. If you like it review and i'll update and shiz xxx


	2. Chapter 2

GEUSS WHAT?! I updated lol. It's Christmas eve and I'm too excited to sleep…anyway I hope you like the next chapter or chapters I don't know where my rekindled Chris obsession will take me………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chris rolled his eyes, he knew right then that this was not going to be his day. Orbing to the kitchen (simply because he was too tired to run) he came face to face with a man, well it looked like a man but unfortunately it greeted Chris by slapping it with his very long and very purple tongue. Chris used his telekinesis to stab the creature in the eye with a cork screw while Piper attempted to blow it up.

_Now that's weird…why isn't this thing smithereens yet?_

'What the hell is going on?' Piper yelled through the commotion.

'My powers aren't working!' frantically replied Paige.

'Me too' cried Phoebe whilst using her kick boxing skills to defend the various tongue slashes that came her way.

During this Chris_ literally_ had to fight the demon single handed. Unlike the sister's his power's weren't affected and after about ten minutes of clutsish battle Chris finally got the creature with a stake knife through its neck.

The sister's looked at each other questioning and then at Chris as if he'd have the answer to why this relatively lower level demon was immune to their power.

'Looks like we have yet another problem' said Piper turning on the kettle and getting out four cups and filling them with a mixture of coffee and sugar.

'Great' said Paige 'Right when everything got nice and quiet, typical of demons'

'Yeah and what was that thing anyway?'

In response to Phoebe's question everyone turned to Chris, who was sat on one of the stools catching his breath.

'What?'

'Well don't you know what that was? I mean you're the one who's memorized every syllable in the Book of Shadows' replied Piper

'Oh ha ha, but really I don't have a clue. I know I've never seen anything like that.' Chris began to massage his temples, his headache was surely becoming a migraine and he could feel a temperature rising. This was not going to be good day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sister's and Chris sat in the sitting room, flicking through the book of shadows.

'This is hopeless; we've been through this book at least six times and found nothing! I need to get a move on if I'm ever going to work again' Phoebe moaned, it was coming up to twenty to and she just knew traffic was going to be hell.

'Well maybe you should take a day off' said Chris 'I mean more of those demons could turn up and the power of three would be down one'

Phoebe gave him a look and shook her head 'No way am I taking a day off, I'm too busy at the moment and anyway you can fill in for me, seeing as you are the only one whose power's work against them things'

Chris replied with a groan and put his head in his hand, he was having difficulty staying awake let alone becoming accustomed to a day of intense demon bashing.

Piper looked at her youngest son. He really wasn't looking too good at all. Chris had mentioned after the fight that he had hurt it quiet badly yesterday fighting, but he hadn't let her get a proper look at it. Piper had also called Leo but he'd yet to arrive.

'Chris you don't look very well, how's your arm? Do you want an aspirin or something?' She asked. Chris replied with a nod sat up from the couch. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him and he became blinded for a second, then opening his eyes he saw the carpet come awfully close…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I can't believe I actually updated, that's insane. Sorry this chapter isn't up to scratch; I'm too excited for Christmas HA! Please review and don't worry flames don't bother me unless you tell me you're a Crip and I have no reason for liking the colour blue. Lol this kid said that in a review for someone else's story once, it was pretty funny but quiet odd…Anyway hope you like it and I still can't believe I actually updated x


End file.
